vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah Mikaelson
Elijah Mikaelson is an Original Vampire, who was born to Mikael and Esther in the 10th century. He has six siblings, a deceased unnamed older brother, three younger brothers (Finn, Kol, Henrik), and a younger sister named Rebekah. He also has a younger half-brother named Niklaus. After Mikael's death, Elijah is the eldest Original alive and the second oldest immortal being in the world after Silas. He was one of the major antagonists of Season Two. He is also a recurring character in Season Two, Season Three, Season Four and will have a lead role in The Originals (TV Series). Elijah is now living in New Orleans. Elijah is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre-history The Middle Ages Elijah was the firstborn son to Mikael and Esther in an area in the New World that would come to be known as Mystic Falls. They lived among werewolves for about twenty years, and during the full moon, the humans would simply hide in the underground caves while the werewolves turned. During Elijah's early life, he and Klaus both fell in love with a woman named Tatia. One morning after a full moon, Niklaus comes out of the woods holding his dead little brother Henrik. Elijah comes running to join his mother as she grieved Henrik's death. To ensure that the rest of her family would survive, Esther used a spell (called The Immortality Spell). Mikael gave his children wine laced with blood from Tatia. Then he stabbed Elijah and his siblings through the heart and made them drink human blood. After becoming a vampire, Elijah, along with his family, made sure that the White Oak Tree, their one true weakness would be destroyed. Shortly after becoming a vampire, his mother was killed by "Mikael". After burying their mother, Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah promised that they would never turn their backs on each other and that they would stick together as one, always and forever. Italy, 1114 Elijah was in Italy along with his siblings Rebekah and Klaus. They came across a vampire hunter named Alexander who was part of a group called The Five. Rebekah fell in love with Alexander. Elijah and Klaus took advantage of this as an opportunity to get closer to Alexander and find out his secrets. One day, the three siblings were invited to a party at Alexander's home where they were attacked by surprise and daggered. Klaus was again unaffected by the dagger thanks to his werewolf lineage and undaggered Elijah and the rest of his siblings except Finn. England, 1492 In England, Elijah and Klaus were noblemen in the late 15th century. Elijah met Katerina Petrova, who was the Doppelgänger of Tatia and the key to breaking Klaus' Hybrid Curse through sacrifice. While Elijah was helping Klaus achieve his goal, he started to fall in love with Katerina. Elijah tried to persuade Klaus to spare her life, but Klaus told him not to bother and that the ritual would go on as planned. On the night of the full moon, Katerina took the moonstone and fled with the help of Trevor. Klaus assumed Elijah helped her because of their discussion the night before about sparing her life. Elijah promised him that he would find her, and Klaus responded with a promise of his own: if he did not find Katerina, he would be killed. Elijah attempted to track down Katerina down but failed. New Orleans, 18th century - 20th century Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and a daggered Kol and Finn arrived in New Orleans via ship, where they are found by French settlers. Upon finding the coffins, these settlers were quickly eaten by Klaus and Rebekah. Elijah compels the survivor to tell them where they have landed, and also to "find additional help with the luggage coffins." From then until 1919 Elijah lived in New Orleans along with his siblings. Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah. Elijah and his siblings had many fun times in New Orleans and didn't want to leave. But then Mikael came and drove them out of New Orleans, leaving countless of bodies behind him. Kol was then neutralized by Niklaus for reasons unknown, Elijah and his siblings left New Orleans behind before their father could reach them. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Tv Series Elijah Mikaelson/Season 2|Season Two Elijah Mikaelson/Season 3|Season Three Elijah Mikaelson/Season 4|Season Four Season Five TBA The Originals TV Series Season One In Always and Forever, Personality Human Elijah is a man who lives by a code of honor and morality that has been with him since he was a human. As he told Elena in All My Children, ''he valued qualities such as compassion, honor and virtue long before his mother turned him into a vampire. Having learned to take care of his family over the years and being naturally responsible, Elijah had developed into a very free-spirited, mature and independent person. Original Vampire Elijah is described as unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but also very kind, smart, selfless, empathetic, compassionate, and friendly. He is extremely loyal and has a loving nature. But in spite of this, Elijah is easily manipulable which is shown several times throughout the series. He strongly believes in trust, honesty and loyalty and whenever he would give his word to someone, he would keep it. He has a lot of respect and admiration for human life, which is unseen in many other vampires and is normally very reluctant to kill anyone when unnecessary. He is known for speaking his mind and having a fierce temper, which he possibly inherited from his father. Elijah very rarely has tolerance for those who broke their words to him, shown when he killed Trevor for betraying him and imprisoned Katherine for her own betrayal. Despite the fact that he always kept his word, he was proficient at finding loopholes in the deals he made and was very careful with those that he proposed, making it clear that whenever he did something, he hadn't promised not to do it. Elijah's biggest defining trait, as well as his greatest weakness, is his love and loyalty to his family. He believes that it is his duty to preserve and protect them, despite knowing the consequences it would have on others and has shown remorse because of this. Physical Appearance Elijah is a very handsome man, 5'11" in height, and has a thin but muscular body. He has short brown hair which appeared to have darkened slightly in the fourth season, with hazel brown eyes. His facial features are angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be in his late twenties or early thirties, somewhere between 28 - 32. He is possibly older than his brother Finn, making him the oldest sibling of the family. Elijah is similar to his younger brother Kol, in facial features, but resembles all of his siblings in a more general way. Elijah in the present day is consistently well-dressed. His wardrobe typically consists of a dress jacket, dress shoes, dress pants, shirt and sometimes a tie. This continues his trend of dressing well throughout the centuries. As a human, he wore more simplistic clothing, along with the other males in his family. But ever since he and his family journeyed to Europe, it seems he upgraded his attire to clothing indicative of a nobleman. Elijah has also worn different hairstyles in keeping with the times. Relationships Niklaus is Elijah's half-brother and his closest brother. When they were humans they both had fun together by battle with swords match of their father's disapproval. After their mother died, Elijah and Niklaus made a pact with Rebekah that they would stick together as one always and forever. In the year 1114, they came across a vampire hunter named Alexander and the brotherhood of the Five. Alexander and his brothers neutralized four originals, but were released (except Finn), by Niklaus. In 1492 they met with a woman named Katerina Petrova, the first doppelgänger of Tatia. Klaus planned to sacrifice her, while Elijah started to have feelings for her. After Katerina's escape, the family relationship between Elijah and Klaus was broken for a while. During 2010, Elijah was helping Elena Gilbert and the Salvatore brothers to kill Klaus, while Klaus was preparing to break his curse. After the curse was broken, Elijah met with his brother and was about to kill him when Klaus revealed their family was safe and only he knew where they were. Klaus daggered Elijah once they arrived at Alaric's apartment, but eventually Elijah was un-daggered by Damon Salvatore. Later, Elijah had un-daggered all of their remaining siblings, but when they were about to leave Klaus for good, their mother appeared. Elijah tried to figure out his mother's motives and once he did, Elijah, Klaus and Kol confronted their mother and their brother, Finn. Elijah left Mystic Falls, while Klaus attempted to locate their lost brother Finn. Later, Elijah came back to bargain with Elena for Klaus' body. After Klaus "died", Elijah left again. Once Elijah had possession of the cure, he met with his brother again. He later handed his brother the white oak stake, asking him to spare Katerina but Klaus refused. Elijah has began to repair his relationship with his younger brother and believes he will find Niklaus' redemption. Rebekah Mikaelson Elijah is Rebekah's older brother. His relationship with her has been very dysfunctional. Elijah is in the habit of being very critical towards Rebekah due to her actions. After she requests him to give her the cure for the vampirism, Elijah agrees provided that she go a whole day without her vampire abilities. However they were tricked by Silas with Klaus's help. After finding out that Klaus is going to be a father, Elijah asks her to follow Klaus and him to New Orleans. She refuses to follow Elijah and help him. Elijah is without a doubt the brother Rebekah respects most out of all her brothers. Katherine Pierce In 1492, Elijah met with a woman named Katerina Petrova who was the first doppelgänger of Tatia. Elijah and Katerina got to know each other before he introduced her to his younger brother Niklaus. Klaus wanted her to be sacrificed, but Elijah had started to have feelings for her. When Katerina escaped, Elijah felt betrayed by her and started hunting her down, but was mislead the other way thanks to a vampire named Trevor. 500 years later, Elijah finds her stuck inside the vampire tomb and compelled her to stay. Almost a year later, Katerina contacts Elijah and asks him to help her find the cure. During their search for the cure, their friendship grows to be very strong and eventually fall deeply in love, therefore beginning a sexual relationship. After Elijah discovered that Katerina killed Jeremy Gilbert, he got mad at her lies. Elijah says that he doesn't know who she really is. Katerina then met with him again and handed him the cure and told she loves him and she wanted him to trust her, as she is trusting him. During the episode "The Originals", Katherine asks him to be with her, instead of heading to New Orleans for a life with Klaus. He doesn't say anything except 'goodbye', and leaves, after kissing her on the forehead. It is unclear whether their relationship will have a future. Other Relationships *Elijah and Finn (Sibling Rivalry) *Elijah and Kol (Sibling Rivalry) *Elijah and Mikael (Father and Son) *Esther and Elijah (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah (Close Sibings) *Elijah, Tatia and Klaus (Former Love Triangle) *Elena and Elijah (Former Allies/Frenemies) *Elijah and Sophie (Allies/Frenemies) *Elijah and Celeste (Former Love Interest) *Elijah and Marcel (Frenemies) *Damon and Elijah (Frenemies) *Stefan and Elijah (Enemies) *Bonnie and Elijah (Enemies) *Elijah and Jenna (Friends) *Elijah and Rose (Former Enemies) *Elijah and Trevor (Former Allies/Enemies) *Elijah and Alaric (Enemies) *Elijah and Jonas (Allies) *Elijah and Tatia (Former Love Interest) *Elijah and Hayley (Friends/Family) }} Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Original vampires are much stronger than other vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. They grew stronger with time. * Super Speed - Original vampires are much faster than other vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. They grow faster with time. *'Super Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, regular vampires, werewolves and non-original hybrids. Their senses improve with time. *'Super Agility' - Original vampires possess superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. These abilities improve with time *'Super Healing' - The injuries of Original vampires heal faster than those of other vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. Original vampires also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain or wood. They can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. *'Super Durability' - Original vampires can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans can without much discomfort or injury. No Original has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening them. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity making killing easier *'Dream Manipulation' - Original vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. * compelling Slater.]]Mind Compulsion - Original vampires can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and non-original hybrids. They cannot however compel any non human or non vampire. *'Immortality' - Originals do not physically age. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They don't need to eat, drink, or breath. They have eternal youthful beauty with perfect features, flawless smooth skin. They also posses an almost eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - Is the only physical weapon that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an ancient white oak tree that existed during the time of the genesis of The Originals and which was used as the source of their immortality. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last white oak wood that existed, but it was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a Sapling of the original tree to replace the old the wood of which was used to build the Wickery Bridge. *'White Oak Ash Dagger' - An enchanted silver dagger dipped in the ash of the tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. They will however also kill any normal vampire that wields them. Klaus however cannot be daggered due to his werewolf heritage. *'Sunlight' - Sunlight will burn an original but cannot kill them. All members of the original family possess lapis lazuli rings to combat this. Klaus is not affected by sunlight due to being a hybrid. *'Vervain' - Vervain prevents originals from compelling anyone on it and burns them on touch. Originals will heal very quickly from vervain wounds however. *'Stakes' - A wooden stake through the heart will neutralize an original and the original will appear as if they were dead but will revive within a few hours. *'Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they need to be invited by a person that officially lives there or the person of entitlement. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if a vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic'- It is said a witch with enough power can kill/dangerously effect a being as powerful as an original. Or create an object capable of harming an Original. Minor spells have little effect. *'Desiccation' - Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an original vampire to desiccate like any other vampire, lose most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated original will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. It's unknown if an original would desiccate if their heart was torn out however it seems that an originals body is indestructible therefore it is possible their hearts cannot be extracted. *'Werewolf Bite' - Where a werewolf bite can't kill Originals, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of effect as it would an ordinary vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the effect only lasts for a few hours. This will not affect Klaus as he is a hybrid. Attitude Toward Humans Elijah strongly respects human life. He is shown to be generally gentle, kind, caring and considerate with humans, the opposite of his half brother Klaus, who is shown to have little to no regard for human life. He has not been seen compelling a human except Elena as he needed information from her and Carol Lockwood (for a change of suit). As a vampire, he strongly dislikes the idea of feeding on humans and instead feeds from blood bags. Elijah gives Elena an elixir that has a chance to resurrect the person who drinks it. The elixir was meant for Katerina before she escaped but now he proffered it to Elena, so she could have had a chance to survive after the sacrifice. Esther, Elijah's mother, however, mentions that he is no better than the others causing him to reflect that he kills, tortures and manipulates others to get what he wants, mainly to protect his family. Esther says this to Elijah and his two brothers Kol and Niklaus, "For a thousand years, I’ve been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you’re no better. All of you. You’re a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations." When his brother was entombed, Elijah offered Elena a deal to hand Klaus back to him and, in exchange, no one will harm her. After the loss of his brother (Klaus), Elijah and Rebekah hugged for a few seconds. Appearances Season 2 *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest (Neutralized) *The Last Dance (Neutralized) *Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''Ordinary People (Flashback) *The Ties That Bind '' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''The Five'' (Flashback) *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' Season 5 TBA The Originals *''Pilot - Originals'' *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' }} Name *"Elijah " from the Hebrew אֱלִיָּהוּ ''(eliyyahu) meaning "''YAWEH is my God". It's the name of a Prophet who was carried to the heavens in a chariot of fire. It was a popular name during the middle ages. **'Elijah' was a Hebrew prophet of the 9th century BC, during the reign of King Ahab and his queen, Jezebel. The two Books of Kings in the Old Testament tell of his exploits, which culminate with him being carried to heaven in a chariot of fire. Because Elijah was a popular figure in medieval tales, and because his name was borne by a few early saints (who are usually known by the Latin form Elias), the name came into general use during the Middle Ages. In medieval England it was usually spelled Elis. It died out there by the 16th century, but it was revived by the Puritans in the form Elijah after the Protestant Reformation. Trivia Quotes ---- ---- ---- |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #" | |- | colspan="3" | TVD 2x14 Damon & Elijah Talk Then Elijah Saves Damon Scenes Vampire Diaries 2x19 - Elena and Elijah - "The curse of the sun and the moon is fake" The Vampire Diaries - 2x22 Klaus and Elijah Scene "You wish to be reunited with our family" The Vampire Diaries - 2x22 Klaus kills Elijah and makes a deal with Stefan Katherine Scene Flashback Scene 8 Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah (The Vampire Diaries S03E08 Oridinary People) Vampire Diaries 3x13 - Klaus And Elijah Fight Then Makes A Deal Stefan Damon Klaus Elijah Dinner 3x13 The Vampire Diaries PART 1 The Originals and Esther are back 3x13 The Vampire Diaries PART 2 Elena & Elijah Scenes Together 3x15 The Vampire Diaries TVD 3x15 Elijah apologizes to Elena and leaves Mystic Falls(Part 3) Vampire Diaries 3x22 The Departed - Elijah strikes a deal with Elena which Damon is very against Vampire Diaries 3x22 The Departed - Elijah hugs Rebekah & Rebekah runs Matt & Elena off the bridge TVD 4x04 Elijah in the 12th Century Vampire Diaries 4x18 American Gothic - Elijah Kisses Elena thinking she's Katherine Vampire Diaries 4x18 American Gothic - Elijah Katherine "You killed Jeremy Gilbert" Vampire Diaries 4x18 - Katherine Elijah "I meant what i said about my feelings for you" Vampire Diaries 4x18 - Rebekah Elijah "You'll always be my brother & I'll always love you" Vampire Diaries 4x20 The Originals - Marcel Klaus "Niklaus Mikaelson my mentor my savior my sire" TVD Season 4 Ep. 20 - Elijah "This Is Us The Original Family We Remain Together Always & Forever" |} The Originals Tv Series References See also fr:Elijah Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles